High School Musical
by DarkMaidenTerri
Summary: A parody of high school musical that you'll never forget!-insert evil grin- NaruHina, InoShikaTema, SasuLog? Your pick people!
1. Secrets!

**A/N: **Hey folks. I'm actually back, sorta. I'm only here to complete a few story ideas that I loved too much to abandon, like this one. This is only an upgrade since the story was absolutely horrid! I do hope I get my fans back and a few more at that, lol.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or MadTV!

**Warning!! **The images you are about to see will make damn near no sense and will be completely random!

Chapter 1

HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!!

Neji got in position to receive Lee's pass.

"Nice bounce pass Lee," he said catching the basketball.

"Thanks Neji. Did you hear the news about Itachi?" Lee asked.

"You mean the captain of the basketball team?" Neji said with a confused expression.

"He's trying out for the high school musical," Lee grinned.

"No way!" Neji exclaimed.

"He's been keeping his beautiful singing voice a secret," Lee told his fellow teammate.

"That's shocking! Well I guess all teenagers have secrets."Neji said, "In fact I've got a little one of my own."

All of a sudden music started to play out of nowhere.

"_Every time I miss a shot my uncle screams damn Neji_

_Then he takes a spatula and really beats on me._

_If we lose a game he whips my ass with his favorite leather belt_

_Last night he worked me over good check all these nasty whelps,"_Neji sang.

"_What a secret ,oh what a secret. _

_Better keep it. You better keep it,"_ everyone sang.

"_Got a ton of blisters on my butt," _Neji cried holding his ass. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"_Zip you're lip and keep you're big mouth shut," _every one sang ignoring his pain.

Ino ran into the gym along with Sakura. "Since we were being honest we've got secrets too!" Both the girls appeared in tiny cheerleading outfits and began bouncing around.

"_I put too much food in _

_but I wanna be thin _

_so I do something extremal," _Sakura began to sing.

"_When my hunger pains surge_

_I bend and I purge_

_I got a wicked case of bulimia."_ The pink haired girl bounced around with a big grin.

"_And I think you look great_

_but I've put on wait_

_I've got one month to go," _Ino sang.

"_There's a bun in my oven_

_From after school lovin'_

_With lazy ass Shikamaru..._That doesn't-"Ino said before she was pushed out of the way.

"_What a secret ,oh what a secret. _

_Better keep it. You better keep it__,"_ the singing continued as everyone ignored Ino's water breaking. The blond girl waddled on the floor crying out for an ambulance.

"_Don't rat me out or you'll get cut," _the lazy boy smirked.

"_Zip you're lip and keep you're big mouth shut," _everyone continued to sing.

"Hey I've got a secret too. I'm half man!"Kagome yelled.

"...You're not even from this school!" Neji yelled hitting the genderless priestess with a randomly appearing boot.

"_Since everybody's coming clean I never learned to read_

_My locker is filled with crystal meth, and ecstasy, and weed!_

_And I've got another secret that you never would have guessed!_

_I was born with my heart on the outside of my chest!" _Lee screeched.

"_What a secret ,oh what a secret. _

_Better keep it. You better keep it," _every one sang staying far away from Lee.

"_I also only have one nut," _Lee said before bursting into tears and running out of the gym. Talk about your social life killer.

"_Zip you're lip and keep you're big mouth shut," _they all sang on.

"HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!" every one yelled for no reason.

"Wait. Don't stop yet." Tenten yelled as she ran into the gym out of breath, "I have a secret to sing about." Once again the creepy high school musical music began to play.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"I have juvenile diabetes," she said with a hideous pout.

"Bummer. Wanna sing about it?" Sakura asked...like an idiot.

Tenten back handed the girl. "No shit dipshit."

Neji sat there twitching and looking at he pants.

"_When my insolent levels get out of whack_

_I can have a stroke or heart attack._

_Shit. Oh crap!_

_Candy bar! Candy bar!" _Tenten cried as she began to die on the floor.

Neji stood up and kicked the girl in the chest. "You bitch!"

Unfortunately the brown haired girl began to foam at the mouth… All over Neji's new shoes. He paniced and ran from the gym yelling about evil pickle eating penguins and whatnot. Yes, this was a normal day in this normal highschool and life would continue on like this for quite sometime.

* * *

**A/N: **It's still really short lol and pretty much the same aside from grammar and puncutation corrections. Oh, I took some of the ending out but yeah all and all it's good enough for me. The next chapter should be out by next Wednesday or before. Don't forget to leave me happy little reviews.


	2. ugggh

**Terri:Sadly my computer had an eletrical surge or something and I can't even get on let along access my saved files. I get a new computer in about 2-4 monthes so now I have to retype my entire last chap of High School Musical. The only way I'm is because I'm using the school computer. I would type it here but some girl keeps reading over my shoulder. I managed to email half the chapter to my beta reader before it happened (i think)so it you want me to I will upload what I have at the moment. Just let me know.**

**Reviews:**

**kyoyearofthecat:Okie Dokie!**

**slytherinXprincessX16:OH MY FUCKING GAWD! FURBIES!**

**Kahiko:Danks and yes himit is.**

**Misguided Angel of Death:...First of all...SHORTEN YOUR USER NAME! Um surprise and inspiration just struck. Post it for meeeeeeee...Idot...What the fuck is an idot...jk. Come back to Ga already.**


End file.
